The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to a mobile computer system that periodic ally communicates with a host to exchange data according to user-defined parameters.
Computer systems, from small handheld electronic devices to medium-sized mobile and desktop systems to large servers and workstations, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer by executing instructions. To provide more powerful computer systems for consumers, processor designers strive to continually increase the operating speed of the processor. As processor speed increases, the power consumed by the processor and other computer components tends to increase as well. Unfortunately, the increased power consumption reduces battery life in mobile systems.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.